Oro y Zafiro Un Gran Secreto
by KiraAmu-Chan
Summary: La familia Hinamori esconde un gran secreto, un secreto que le dará a la vida de Amu un giro inesperado. Pero qué pasa si ese secreto lleva a otro, y si ese otro está relacionado con el embrión… Una historia llena de misterios y romance
1. Chapter 1

**Kira: Aquí traigo una nueva historia espero que sea de su agrado, su gustan pueden leer mi otra historia llamada *Enemigo o Amigo***

**Amu: Gracias por apoyarnos en las otras historias**

**Utau: A KiraAmuChan no le pertenece Shugo Chara solo le pertenece la Historia**

_**RESUMEN: **__**La familia Hinamori esconde un gran secreto, un secreto que le dará a la vida de Amu un giro inesperado. Pero qué pasa si ese secreto lleva a otro, y si ese otro está relacionado con el embrión… Una historia llena de misterios y romance**_

_**Oro y Zafiro "Un Gran Secreto"**_

_**Capitulo I.- **_

Todo pasa por una razón, ¿no?. O eso es lo que yo pensaba antes de descubrir el gran secreto que esconde mi familia, pero te preguntaras quien soy yo?...Pues bien mi nombre es Hinamori Amu voy en Segundo Año de Secundaria y asisto en la secundaria Seika hoy en día mi exótico cabello rosado llega hasta mi cintura y mi cuerpo ya se ha desarrollado conforme mi edad. En este momento me encuentro en la sala principal con mi familia que al parecer tienen algo importante que decirme.

"Amu, hay algo que te hemos ocultando estos años" dijo mi madre seriamente

"¿Que es madre?" Pregunte nerviosa, por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

"Es sobre tu verdadero origen ".

"M-mi o-origen" Tartamudeé

"Es hora que sepas uno de los secretos de la familia Hinamori" Continuo mi madre seriamente

"Pues cuantos secretos tiene esta familia" Grite enojada

"Amu, no le hables con ese tono a tu madre" Grito mi padre enojado, sinceramente me sorprendi mi padre nunca me habia gritado de esa manera.

"Lo siento" Murmure entre dientes

"Amu, tu padre y yo somos..." Mi madre se vio interrumpida por un grito de Ami

"Onee-chan puedo jugar con tus Shugoi Charas " Grito Ami con una gran sonrisa

"Ami" Grite enojada

"No te preocupes Amu sabemos todo sobre los Shugo Charas" Ami y yo vimos sorprendidos a nuestros padres.

"C-como es eso posible" Dije sorprendida

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes Amu" Dijo mi padre con un suspiro.

"Ami por favor retírate a tu habitación, necesitamos hablar con Amu a solas" Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

"Hai, mama" Dijo Ami mientras se dirigia a su habitacion

"Ya podemos hablar tranquilamente" Dijeron mis padres al unisono

"Pueden continuar con lo que me estaban diciendo" Dije algo nerviosa...

"Amu, nosotros somos vampiros" Dijeron tranquilamente mientras mis ojos se abrian por la sorpresa.

"Hahaha, esto es una broma verdad" Dije con temor evidente en mi rostro

"Hablamos enserio" Dijo mi padre con el ceño fruncido

"Si esto es verdad, también tiene que sábelo Ami" Dije parandome del sillon

"Deja que te expliquemos primero" Dijo mi padre seriamente

"D-de acuerdo" Dije tratando de sonar valiente

"Bueno en la unidad de vampiros, los vampiros se clasifican en cuatro rangos, la S que es la legendaria, los que esta en este rango tienen que ser sangre pura, en otras palabras vampiros de nacimiento, también en este rango los vampiros tienen la capacidad de transformarse con un amuleto, en nuestro caso es con una gargantilla, ahora la clase A son vampiros sin el poder de tranformarse pero siguen siendo sangre pura, los clase B los medio-vampiros que tienen como padres a un vampiro y un humano y los Clase C humanos mordidos por vampiros" Dijo mi padre seriamente ".

"Entonces, como ustedes son vampiros, Ami y yo tambien lo somos" Dije con incredulidad

"No, Ami no es un vampiro solo tu lo eres" Dijo mi madre sin expresion alguna

"¿Que, por que?" Pregunte curiosamente

"Simplemente, Ami no heredo nuestra sangre" Dijo mi padre perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Tengo una pregunta ¿Pueden ver a los charas?" Pregunte curiosamente

"Ser vampiro tambien tiene su ventajas" Dijo mi padre guiñandome el ojo

"Algo mas que me quieran decir" Dije insegura

"Si, como te lo hemos explicado antes tanto tu padre y yo somos vampiros clase S pero no solo eso, nosotros somos los reyes de la unidad de vampiros" Mis ojos se abrieron completamente

"Si es lo que piensas, tu eres la princesa sangre pura" Dijo mi padre con una sonrisa tonta mientras yo seguía en shock

"Otra cosa Amu, nos estamos moviendo a Paris" Dijo mi madre evitando el contacto visual

"Porque" murmure tristemente

"En Paris se encuentra la unidad" Dijo mi madre

"Si tu lo dices, cuando nos vamos " Dije sin expresion alguna

"En dos dias mañana es tu ultimo dia de escuela "...

"Me voy a dormir" Dije mientras subia a mi habitacion. En cuanto llegue a mi habitacion me tumbe en la cama y comece a sollozar.

"¿Que pasa Amu-Chan?" Pregunto Ran preocupada

"Nos estamos m-moviendo a Paris" Murmure entre sollozos

"Por que-desu" Pregunto Suu tristemente.

Les conte la historia y todas se sorprendieron menos Dia acaso ella sabia algo de esto?...

**Proximo Capitulo: Adiós Guardianes**

**Kira:Por favor esperen el próximo capítulo –reverencia- .**

Esta historia es propiedad KiraAmu-Chan 2013®

El Anime de Shugo Chara es propiedad de Peach-Pit 2010©

R & R

Yatta nee~


	2. Chapter 2

**Kira: Por fin actualizo esta historia**

**Utau: Esperamos que les guste el capitulo**

**Ikuto: Perdon por la falta de ortografía es que la creadora escribe en una Tablet**

_RESUMEN:____La familia Hinamori esconde un gran secreto, un secreto que le dará a la vida de Amu un giro inesperado. Pero qué pasa si ese secreto lleva a otro, y si ese otro está relacionado con el embrión… Una historia llena de misterios y romance_

_Oro y Zafiro "Un Gran Secreto"_

Capitulo II- Adios Guardianes

La vida siempre estará llena de misterios, misterios que nunca llegaremos a comprender, pero en algunas ocasiones para encontrar la respuesta tienes que alejarte de lo que mas quieres, de tu mayor tesoro y de la persona que más amas. Pero si eso es necesario para conseguir respuestas, irte es la mejor opción, porque si esa persona le importas te apoyara en tus desiciones.

"Amu-Chan, es hora de ir a la escuela "Grito mi madre desde la planta baja

"Hoy es mi último dia en la escuela" Murmure tristemente

"Buena Suerte Amu-Chan " Dijo Ran agitando sus pompones alegremente

"Hai, en parís podremos aprender sobre distintos platillos desu~" dijo Su alegremente

"Y ver la belleza del arte" Murmuro Miki con estrellitas en los ojos

"No te preocupes Amu, todo saldrá bien "Dijo Dia con una sonrisa

"Un nuevo comienzo..."Dije pensativamente

"Nuevos amigos " Continuo Ran

"Una nueva escuela..."Dijo Mikki

"Una nueva clase " Continuo Suu

"Y, un nuevo futuro como princesa sangre pura " Dijo Dia con una pequeña sonrisa

"Es hora de ir a la escuela " Dije caminando tranquilamente hacia la escuela.

"Amu, buenos días! " Dijo una voz detrás de mi

"Buenos Días Rima " Dije con una sonrisa triste

"Te pasa algo? Te ves algo decaída " Murmuro Rima con preocupación

"S-solo necesito hablar con ustedes de algo importante "Dije seriamente

Suena la campana de clases

"Entonces vamos a clases "Dijo Rima insegura

"De acuerdo "Dije preocupada

~En el salón de clases, se encontraban Rima, Tadase y Nagihiko platicando alegremente, pero lo que no se dieron cuenta fue que cierta pelirosa solo los miraba con tristeza...

"Bueno, Chicos tengo un anuncio que darles, pase al frente por favor Himamori-san" Dijo el profesor Nikaidou

"Es Hinamori "Murmure entre dientes

"Bueno, la señorita Himamori se esta moviendo a Paris "Dijo el profesor mientras los guardianes me veían sorprendidos, y murmullos llenaron la clase... yo solo miraba fijamente la ventana sin expresión alguna

|Hora del almuerzo| En el Jardín Real|

"Por qué te vas Amu-Chii? "Pregunto Yaya llorando en el suelo

"Es complicado "Dije tristemente

"Hinamori "Murmuro Kukai sin expresión alguna

"..." No dije nada el resto del día, solo mantuve mi cara inexpresiva pero por dentro me encontraba más que triste, estaba devastada

"Cuando nos vamos Amu-Chan? "Pregunto Ran curiosamente

"Mañana, a las 7:15 am "Dije simplemente

"Vámonos a casa Amu, hay que preparar las maletas y tienes que saber otro secreto de tu familia" Dijo Dia con una sonrisa misteriosa

"Tienes razón "Dije recordando lo que me dijeron esta mañana mis padres

XxXFLASHBACKXxX

"Amu-Chan, tenemos que decirte otro secreto de la familia, así que por favor procura llegar temprano "Dijo mi madre seriamente

"Otro secreto "Murmure para mí misma

XxXFIN FLASHBACKXxX

"Estoy en casa "Dije en cuanto entre a mi casa

"Ami-Chan, Amu-Chan por favor siéntense" Dijo mi padre severamente

"En primer lugar, Ami-Chan, por algunas razones tú no puedes venir con nosotros a Paris "Dijo mi madre tristemente

"Q-que por qué? "Dijo Ami sollozando

"Ami, pequeña, aun eres muy chica y no lo entenderías "Dijo mi padre mientas la cargaba y se la llevaba en su habitación

"No se lo pueden decir, porque no heredo su sangre verdad "Pregunte suavemente

"Si se lo decimos estará en muchos problemas, y yo quiero lo mejor para ella "Respondio mi madre mientras mi padre llegaba y se sentaba a su lado

"Y que era lo que me querían decir "Pregunte un poco nerviosa "Es que tu, veras, mmm..."Interrumpí a mi padre antes de que digiera otra cosa

"Ve al grano "Dije sin rodeos

"Tienes otro hermano mayor "Dijo mi madre un tanto nerviosa

"Y dónde está? "Murmure en estado shock

"Está viviendo con unos amigos nuestros "Dijeron mis padres en perfecta sincronia

"Y el también es un vampiro "Pregunte con torpeza

"Si, y si no me equivoco no está por tardar "Dijo mi madre con felicidad

Suena el timbre de la puerta

"No puede ser..."Fue lo que dije al abrir la puerta

**Próximo Capitulo: Conociendo a mi hermano, y despedida en el aeropuerto **

**Kira: Gracias por leer –reverencia-**

**Esta historia es propiedad KiraAmu-Chan 2013®**

**El Anime de Shugo Chara es propiedad de Peach-Pit 2010©**

**R & R**

**Yatta nee~**


	3. Chapter 3

Kira: Despues de tanta intriga aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo:3

Utau: Kira! –Aura asesina-

Amu: Kira creo que es el momento de correr._.

Kira: Gracias por sus comentarios, si tienen alguna idea para el fic con gusto aceptaremos sus sugerencias –Se va Corriendo mientras Utau la persigue-

Ikuto: -Gota de Sudor- A KiraAmu-Chan no le pertenece Shugo Chara solo le pertenece la historia

_RESUMEN__:____La familia Hinamori esconde un gran secreto, un secreto que le dará a la vida de Amu un giro inesperado. Pero qué pasa si ese secreto lleva a otro, y si ese otro está relacionado con el embrión… Una historia llena de misterios y romance_

_Oro y Zafiro "Un Gran Secreto"_

_Capitulo III.- Conociendo a mi hermano_

Tres simples palabras, que cambiaron mi vida, algo que a simple vista es sacado de un cuento de hadas "vampiros"… No todo cuento de hadas es pura felicidad, si no hay también sorpresas y principalmente "_problemas_".

"Que haces tú aquí" Dije con toque de nervios en mi voz

"Are, are, así es como tratas a tu hermano mayor" Dijo la voz de un chico con burla

"Porque no me dijiste que eras tú" Dije un deje de tristeza

"No tenía permitido hacerlo" Dijo mientras evitaba el contacto visual, no aguante más y lo abrace con cariño

"Lo sé, es solo que esto me está afectando mucho… Kukai" Dije enterrando la cara en su pecho

"Sabes que te puede hace sentir mejor" Dijo con la típica sonrisa que lo caracterizaba

"Qué?" Pregunte con curiosidad

"100 metros planos" Dijo mientras me sacaba a correr a un bosque?

"Kukai ¿Qué hacemos aquí" Grite con enojo

"Voy a entrenarte" Dijo con simpleza

"Entrenarme?" Pregunte con curiosidad

"Si un Vampiro es capaz de hacer tantas cosas fantásticas!" Dijo con un pulgar arriba

"Pero… supuestamente mañana nos tenemos que ir a Paris " Dije con cansancio

"Tú misma lo has dicho, supuestamente" Dijo caminando por el bosque

"Eso significa que todavía no vamos a irnos" Pregunte con mi rostro iluminado por la felicidad

"Si, pero más vale que entrenes duro, pero ya está obscureciendo así que vamos a casa" Dijo mientras me cagaba a estilo nupcial y corría a una velocidad inhumana a casa, en pocos segundos ya habíamos llegado.

"Wow" fue lo único que pude decir

"Pronto aprenderás a correr de esta manera" Dijo con una sonrisa suave "Así que prepárate" Continuo

"Alguien esta emocionado" Dijo con una sonrisa

"Bueno, bueno, nos vemos mañana hermanita" Dijo mientras corría a una dirección

Rápidamente entre a mi casa y salude a mis padres con indiferencia, mientras me sentaba en el sillón

"Amu-Chan, hay algo que queremos darte" Dijo mi padre con una sonrisa

"Que es" Pregunte con curiosidad

Mis padres me tendieron una gargantilla, estaba rodeado por perlas y en medio de este tenía un zafiro que a la vez tenía unos hermosos diamantes

"Eso es…"Pregunte temblorosa

"Es lo que piensas, es tu gargantilla para transformarte es especialmente para ti, nunca habrá una igual" Contesto mi madre con una gran sonrisa

"Gracias mamá" Respondí abrazándola

"De nada hija, dale esto a tu hermano, aunque sepa todo de vampiros aún no se puede transformar" Dijo mi padre con un guiño mientras me entregaba un collar, que era una estrella con una esmeralda en medio

"Hai, papa" Dije simplemente

-En mi habitación-

"Mañana será un día difícil" Murmure contra la almohada

"A pesar de que mañana es sábado-desu" Dijo Suu con tristeza

"Suerte Amu!" Dijo Ran con su típico tono optimista

"Hare mi mejor esfuerzo" Dije con confianza

"Amu" Murmuro Dia de manera que nadie la escucháramos

Proximo Capitulo: Entrenamiento con mi hermano

Kira:Por favor esperen el próximo capítulo –reverencia- .

Utau: La Gargantilla de Amu, la pueden encontrar en el perfil de la autora ahí tiene el link

Ikuto: Gracias por sus comentarios a:

Siiory

ela9999

TsubasaX4

Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0

noelia tsukiyomi

Esta historia es propiedad KiraAmu-Chan 2013®

El Anime de Shugo Chara es propiedad de Peach-Pit 2010©

R & R

Yatta nee~


End file.
